gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Run the World (Girls)
' Run the World (Girls)' by Beyoncé is featured in Asian F, the third episode of Season Three. It is sung by Brittany, who is leading the performance, while Santana is singing some parts as well. During the gymnasium scene, Santana, Quinn, Tina and The Mack join Brittany's performance. And near the end when they all crowd around Brittany, Mercedes, Rachel, Emma, Sheila, Lauren and Beiste join in. Sue is also seen dancing in the crowd. Lyrics Brittany with the Girls: Girls, we run this motha (Girls: Yeah!) x4 Who run the world? (Girls!) x4 Who run this? (Girls!) x4 Who run the world? (Girls!) x4 Some of them men think they freak this like we do But no they don't Make your cheques come at they neck, Disrespect us no they won't Brittany: Boy don't even try to touch this (Santana: Touch this) Boy this beat is crazy (Santana: Crazy) This is how they made me (Santana: Made me) Houston, Texas baby (Santana: Baby) Brittany with the Girls: This goes out to all my girls That's in the club rocking the latest Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later Brittany: I think I need a barber None of these people can fade me I'm so good with this, I remind you I'm so hood with this Brittany with the Girls: Boy I'm just playing, come here baby Hope you still like me, if you pay me Brittany (with Santana harmonizing): My persuasion can build a nation Endless power, our love we can devour Santana: You'll do anything for me Brittany with the Girls: Who run the world? (Girls!) x4 Who run this? (Girls!) x4 Who run the world? (Girls!) x4 It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world Have me raise a glass for the college grads Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is, check Brittany: You can't hold me (Santana: Can't hold me) I work my 9 to 5 and I cut my cheque Brittany with Santana backing: This goes out to all the women getting it in, Get on your grind To the other men that respect what I do Please accept my shine Brittany: Boy I know you love it How we're smart enough to make these millions Strong enough to bear the children Then get back to business See, you better not play me (Santana: Me) Don't come here baby (Santana: Baby) Hope you still like me (Santana: Like me) If you pay me! (Santana: Pay me) Brittany (with Santana harmonizing):''' My persuasion can build a nation Endless power, our love we can devour '''Santana: You'll do anything for me, who run the world? Girls! Brittany with the Girls: Who run the world? (Girls!) x4 Who run this? (Girls!) x4 Who run the world?(Girls!) x4 Girls: Who are we? What we run? The world! (Brittany: Who run this motha?) Who are we? What we run? The world! (Brittany: Who run this motha? Yeah) Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (Brittany: Who run this motha? Yep) Who are we? What we run? We run the world! Brittany: Who run the world? Girls! Girls: Girls! Charts Trivia *This is Brittany's first solo in Season Three. *This is one of the rare cases in which a backup-singer has a few lines during a song. *During the song, Lauren Zizes made a non-speaking role. She joins at the end and dance with the rest of the girls and celebrates the candidacy of Brittany. This marks her last appearance in the show. *Kurt was intimidated by the performance. *This is the second time that the Cheerios dance and singing backing in a solo against Kurt. The first time was in Bust Your Windows, both in the third episode of their respective seasons. Brittany is involved in both song (the first as back-up singer and the second is her first solo in the season). Gallery Glee-Run The World.jpg Glee-Run the World 2.jpg RTW(G).jpg Glee-run-the-world.jpg Screen Shot 2012-06-13 at 10.36.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-06-13 at 10.39.56 PM.png images (31).jpg images (32).jpg brittanyyy.jpg skldnjsd.jpg RunTheWorldSantana4.gif RunTheWorldSantana3.gif RunTheWorldSantana2.gif RunTheWorldSantana1.gif RunTheWorldA5.gif Videos 300px|left|thumb Navigational Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee Songs